Hard to Handle
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: shippergirl asked you: Can you do a Thorki drabble where Thor watches Loki fucking the handle of Mjolnir? cadens-sanctuary asked you: Ah! I have a smutty drabble request! How about Thorki- with.. misuse of Mjolnir's handle? XD


Thor had always known that Loki had feelings for him. Yet, he always knew that he liked women. And Loki was not a woman. Even when he shapeshifted, Thor could still see the masculinity in his eyes. So, he knew for a fact that he would never be attracted to Loki.

He was wrong. He was so, so wrong.

"Loki, what ar-" e you doing in my room? Thor's question came to a choked off stop as he fully took in the other's appearance. "Loki?" it was almost squeaked, even as Loki grinned at him, full of mischief.

"Yes Thor?" he questioned, completely normal, as if he wasn't sitting on Mjolnir, knees on either side of the giant hammer. Thor's eyes wandered over Loki's bare form, pausing briefly on the red, dripping cock. Then, he moved slowly forward, pass Loki. His eyes ran down thin, pale shoulders, long black hair, down and down. He groaned weakly. Mjolnir's handle was completely inside of the other man.

"Problem Thor?" Loki questioned innocently, glancing behind him, the line of his sweaty neck shining. Thor whimpered softly and the raven smirked. Loki moved slowly, rising himself up, jerking slightly as the handle left his body. Then he dropped back down on it, moaning loudly. Then he began to rise again.

Thor growled, lurching forward to grab his hips, pressing him tightly down. "Don't." the thunderer nearly snarled, "Don't you dare."

"Thor?" Loki asked innocently, and the fingers on his hips tightened. It was silent for a few moments. Then Loki gasped in surprise as he was bodily lifted off the hammer, then slammed back down, harder and faster then he was able to achieve himself. He whimpered, pressing back against Thor's armored chest as the other bounced him over and over again.

Then there was a rough, hard hand encircling his cock, jerking him in time with the presses of Mjornir. It only took a few moments from there. Loki cried out, cum spurting on Thor's hand and over Loki's chest. He whined as Mjornir was removed from his ass, before yelping as he was shoved forward, chest hitting the floor.

Loki attempted to lean up, but a heavy hand pressed against the back of his head, forcing his cheek to the floor as he glanced behind him. His cock gave a valiant twitch at the rough handling, attempting to reharden and failing.

Loki cried out at the sudden intrusion of the hammer handle again. "Thor!" he whined as the blonde pushed the weapon in and out of him. He shuddered, oversensitive. "Thor..." the pleasure was getting to an almost painful point and his cock was only half hard. "Thor, please stop..." he begged, entire body twitching. The handle paused, deep inside him, cool metal of the head meeting his spread cheeks. Then, after a few moments, the handle was pulled out and Loki sighed in relief, resting against the cool floor.

It was a short break of relief.

Loki's body jerked and his hands scrabbled against the cool floor as something hot, long, and definitely not Mjornir was suddenly inside him. The strong hand on the back of his head kept him pinned to the floor, despite his struggling.

"You're so stretched...stretched for me..." Thor purred, using one hand to pull his hips back, forcing the raven to meet him thrust for thrust. "What did you expect with all your teasing?" he murmured. Loki whimpered, clenching around the blonde.

"Thor...too much..." he objected weakly, feeling his cock beginning to fill again. He was still so sensitive though...

Loki gasped as a rough hand dragged him off the floor by his hair. He whined, back jerking away from the cool metal of Thor's armor, even as the man continued to thrust into him.

Then, he was released, pressed back onto the floor, but there was something different.

"Suck." Thor commanded, leading his head towards the hammer. Loki whimpered, shaking his head.

"Thor, I don't-" his words cut off with a gag as the fingers in his hair shoved him down. He heard Thor's groan, and felt the thrusts in him stutter for a moment. Loki swallowed reflexively, body shuddering slightly as he tasted himself.

"You made it dirty, you have to clean it. All of it." Loki choked slightly as his head was forced farther down on the handle. The unrelenting metal was hard to swallow around, pressing uncomfortably against the roof of his mouth. Loki forced his head back, gasping for breath.

Before Thor could force him back down, he moved, turning his head sideways, licking along the length of handle. He sucked around the bottom, reveling in the groan his actions received from Thor. His cock was full again, smearing precum across the floor with every thrust Thor performed.

He continued swirling his tongue around Mjornir, wincing as Thor's hand on his hip tightened, but smirking slightly as the thrusts became more erratic. He groaned as he felt Thor's cum spread within him. It reminded him of his own cooling cum, spread across his stomach and now the floor.

Thor continued to thrust into him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, dropping the hand from his hair down to tighten around his cock. Loki whined around Mjornir, and it only took a few seconds before he was spreading his seed out on the floor and Thor's hand again.

Thor pressed his cum covered hand in Loki's face, pulling out of him at the same moment. "Clean it." he commanded. Loki whimpered, giving small kitten licks as he swallowed his own cum. Then Thor dragged him to his feet, pushing him onto the bed, following close behind.

Loki relaxed, utterly spent and not at all caring about the drying cum on his chest as Thor threw an arm over him, curling around him. Loki's lips drew up into a smirk as Thor fell quickly to sleep.

Never attracted to him?

Ha.


End file.
